meridinfandomcom-20200216-history
Planar Powers, Divine Entities, and More
This page will contain links and basic information of very powerful beings and their factions. It is hard to measure the strength of of these entities, as they are ever changing. As such, there is no specific order to this list. The Void "I will never understand warmongers and their conquests. Even if they took over Meridin, they would never be able to take over the Void." - Benedict The Void is an extremely hostile and dangerous plane. Most Meridin races cannot handle the atmosphere, or the creatures that inhabit it. The Void Prince Menzathar is the current ruler of The Void. The Void Council Keledor is the Head of Warfare in the Void Council. Manhoth is the Head of Research in the Void Council. Raiina is the Head of Commerce in the Void Council, and wife to Menzathar. The Divine "Why would you want to be a Divine? All that responsibility, with people cursing you? I don't think so!" ''- Soda Jacks The Divine is a plane that is known for one main purpose: a home for the Five and their followers. The Five '''Benevolar' is the God of Kindness and Good, he is presumed to be the creator of Humans and Dwarves. Balamea is the Godess of Laws and Balance, and is said to be the most fair of the Five. Justicord is the Godess of Justice and War, she is regarded as the harshest and most violent of the Five. Metoria is the Godess of Weather and Disaster, and is most worshiped by farmers and sailors. Arcanius is the God of Magic and Nature, and is most worshiped by mages and druids. The Mortal Aspects "The Five, although Divine, cannot do everything. As such, we rely on the help of a few choice mortals for help..." - Balamea The Mortal Aspects are mortals originating from Meridin. They are selected by The Divine, and each represent a key element of the land. The Mortal Aspects The Aspect of Fire'' ''is currently Halcion, a Shi'Roskan warrior. The Aspect of Water '''is currently Sora, an Easterlands water mage. '''The Aspect of Wind '''is currently Kana, an adventurer in Meridin. '''The Aspect of Earth '''is currently Mauer, an Oberschwestern forward scout. '''The Aspect of Lightning '''is currently Dunn, an artificer in Avern. '''The Aspect of Light '''is currently Zayla, an Avern Holy Knight. '''The Aspect of Shadow '''is currently Shun, an Itojin swordsman. '''The Forgotten Lands "Something is never truly lost, if it is not forgotten. But when it is..." - Xander The Forgotten Lands is a plane that is reserved for souls of evil beings, and is the home to certain evil divines. The Forgotten Ones Death Row is the God of Life and Death, and is the judge, jury, and executioner for the afterlife. Terramore is the God of Fear and Despair, and is the creator of nightmares. Sunder '''is the Godess of Blood and Battle, not to be confused with Justicord, Godess of War. '''Anne Slayer '''is the Godess of Reaping, and is usually on Meridin, reaping the souls of dead mortals. '''Two-Toner is the God of Deceit and Trickery, and is also usually on Meridin, although disguised, and tricking mortals. Reverse is the Godess of Love and Hate, and is called upon for a blessing at weddings in some kingdoms. The Spirit Realm "The Spirit Realm is what connects us to this plane. If it were to be lost, millions would perish, and then who would serve the Emperor?" - Jiro Konodai The Spirit Realm is a plane that overlaps with Meridin, specifically in Itoji. The Spiritual Powers Joukuu '''is the Lord of the Skies, and rules the spirits of the skies. '''Seishin '''is the Lady of the Spirits, and maintains the connection between the Spirit Realm and Itoji. '''Hagane is the''' Lord of Land and Body, '''The Demonic Pantheon The Prime Element The Prime Element is a single, divine power that is worshiped by the Prime Skandia.